Rucora
Rucora (ルッコラ, Rukkora) is a female Saiyan who was a middle-class soldier of the Saiyan Army and received special training from Frieza's top two henchmen, Zarbon and Dodoria, due to her high power level which continued to rise. However, once Bardock learned of Frieza's plan to destroy the planet, she was one of the few Saiyans who actually listened and escaped the planet before Frieza could destroy it. Her name is derived from the Japanese word for the arugula vegetable. Appearance & Personality Rucora wears Battle Armor with one strap, body armor, knee pads with a yellow covering on one leg, and white gloves and boots. She has long bushy hair with blue eyes. Rucora is a tomboy who displays personality traits fairly typical of Saiyans such as arrogance, cockiness, pride, and a slight temper, thought she can be a bit of a "worrywart" at times. Techniques *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Crasher Bomb' – A pink energy sphere technique that is Rucora's signature technique. *'Beautiful Dance''' – A rush attack Rucora uses in her Super Saiyan form. Rucora knocks the opponent into the air and then elbows them in the face and reverse kicks them away. She then flies after them and hits them to the ground with a Double Axe Handle punch. *'Mega Buster' – An energy wave Rucora uses in both her base and Super Saiyan form. Rucora charges and fires a pink energy wave from her hand at the opponent. *'Fierce Elegance' – A rush attacked used by Rucora in her base form. Rucora knees the opponent in the gut and again in the chin. Then, she kicks them into the face and backflip kicks them into the air. She flies after the opponent and double punches them in the stomach and gets above them to hook kick them to the ground. *'Giga Blaster' – A pink Mouth Energy Wave Rucora uses in her Great Ape form. *'Hyper Flash' – Rucora can use a pink Finger Beam which is capable of piercing through its target and exploding on whatever it can't pierce through. *'Ultra Burst Wave' – An extremely powerful two-handed pink energy wave that is Rucora's ultimate technique used only in her Super Saiyan 2 form. Transformations Great Ape Rucora transforms into this form when she looks directly at the full moon, or a Power Ball. The Blutz waves given off are absorbed and triggers the transformation. In this form, Rucora originally had no mental control in this state and became a primal beast. However, after significant training, she is now able to keep her rationality in this form and is also capable of speaking (albeit with a noticeably deeper and gruffer, almost masculine voice). Super Saiyan Rucora is capable of transforming into a Super Saiyan. In this form, her power increases dramatically, and her hair becomes golden and stands on end, giving it a spiky appearance and her eyes gain a green tint. Super Saiyan 2 At some point Rucora gains the ability to transform into a Super Saiyan 2. In this state, her power again spikes up and her becomes rigid and more defined. She gains access to this form through rigorous training. Power Level Rucora is a significantly powerful Saiyan before the destruction of Planet Vegeta as, like Bardock, her power level was more or equal to 10,000 (the same as King Vegeta). Once she escaped the destruction of her home world, she escaped to another planet and lived there, where her power level increased dramatically to a substantial 500,000,000. Trivia *Rucora is one of the few full-blooded Saiyans with a hair color and eye color other than black, the other being King Vegeta and Fasha respectively. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestials Category:Females Category:Saiyans Category:Characters created by SupremeGotenks Category:Page added by SupremeGotenks